


FullMetal & Exorcist

by Aleviacy



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Allen Walker is a Noah, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Female Allen Walker, Genderbending, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: Luego de la guerra Santa contra el Conde del Milenio, Allen Walker gano la inmortalidad tras matar al anterior Conde. Mientras huía de quienes querían ese poder, Allen atraviesa una extraña puerta y llega hasta un lugar llamado Amestris. Ahora ayudando a Edward Elric y su hermano menor, Allen debe de detener la amenaza doble que se cierne sobre el país.Fem!Allen eventual Edllen (Ed x Allen)





	FullMetal & Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, vengo con una nueva idea/crossover de D Gray Man y FullMetal Alchemist. Como ambas historias tienen sus cosas parecidas, y en su momento tuvieron personas comprándolas, finalmente no me resistí a crear un fic crossover de estas dos historias.
> 
> Espero les guste, hablo un poco mejor de la trama en las notas finales!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: FMA es de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei y DGM es de Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Yo usa ambas obras para crear este homúnculo. Lol. Espero les guste.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Genderbender (¿?), no estoy segura de si haya más. Pero es muy posible que en un lejano futuro allá lemon hetero, para que estén conscientes de ello! También este fic tendrá como pareja central el Edllen, es decir, Ed x Allen, así que si no les interesa la pareja, al menos quédense por la trama XD, no, no es cierto, ya saben, si algo no les guste, pues pueden ignorarlo.
> 
> Ya que no se me ocurre que más decir. Debo advertir que este fic tiene spoilers de DGM, cuyo manga aun esta en "emisión", por lo que me eh tomado la libertad de crear un final para la serie, así que cuidado con los spoilers. No dire todo el final en este capitulo, por lo que ira desenvolviéndose mientras sucede la trama.
> 
> Ahora si, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Espero alguien lea esto y lo disfrute tanto como yo al escribirlo!
> 
> Sin mas!
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Capítulo I:

El Conde que atraviesa la Verdad.

.

La batalla entre la inocencia y las fuerzas del Conde Milenario fue algo digno de ser recordado. Dicha batalla, fue escrita en roja tinta por el viejo Bookman, quien la documento desde hacía más tiempo del que nadie podría imaginarlo.

Fue una batalla larga y sanguinaria, que cobraba las vidas de ambos bandos. El bando de la inocencia parecía estar destinado a la perdición, teniendo en cuenta que apenas eran una decimas de soldados contra una legión de Akuma y Supra humanos conocidos como el clan de Noah. El que la simple y llana humanidad ganase la guerra fue cuestión de suerte, probablemente así lo recordaría la futura humanidad. Porque, el que Allen Walker, la destructora del tiempo, la 14va Noah, el Músico, Neah, la exorcista, la traidora… la destructora que salva, lograse hacer un pacto con el corazón y detener al Conde, seguramente, fue solo suerte.

La cruda batalla termino con solo un sobreviviente del clan Noah, y solo dos exorcistas y a algunos humanos del personal eclesiástico. Timothy Hearst y Bookman fueron los exorcistas sobrevivientes. Y el Noah que sobrevivió fue, sorprendentemente, Allen Walker. Quien se corono como el nuevo Conde Milenario. Definitivamente, la chica que solo quería vivir junto a sus amigos estaba condenada a vivir para siempre sin ellos. Oh, que cruel era ese Dios por el que lucharon sin descanso.

Todas esas ironías estaban escritas en los textos de Bookman, textos que nunca vieron la luz, y a la muerte de este, la Iglesia Católica tomo tales apócrifas escrituras y las sello para siempre entre los secretos inmensos que ocultaba la biblioteca del Vaticano.

.

Allen Walker, había quedado atrapada en su joven apariencia de 16 años, con sus ojos plateados, casi vacíos por la pérdida de la mayoría de sus seres queridos, sus cabellos blancos como la nieve y su piel de porcelana. Su lado izquierdo de la cara aún conservaba la terrible cicatriz de la maldición que el falso Mana le diera (*). Pero su mano izquierda ya no tenía los rastros de la inocencia, ya que tras la batalla, parecía que esta se había unido al corazón, los más de 70 fragmentos restantes (**) se había unido en una única inocencia que permanecía dormida en el interior de Allen.

Allen, como nuevo Conde del Milenio, era responsable de sobre guardar el Arca y los misterios que esta escondía, y mientras lo hacía, había hechizado 12 puntos en el mundo, para impedir que la familia de Noah se volviese a rencarnar. Ella era la única que debía cargar con esa responsabilidad, ese peso que destruía su interior. Ella viviría para siempre, impidiendo que los planes del anterior Conde se repitieran. Ella debía evitar una nueva guerra santa, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero debía siempre permanecer escondida, puesto que el Vaticano intentaba desesperadamente localizarla, quizá para ejecutarla como hereje, tal vez queriendo un trato, pero Allen sabía que lo que la Iglesia Católica en verdad buscaba de ella eran los conocimientos milenarios que posaban en la Biblioteca Central del Arca y destruirlos. Cada uno de los libros del arca tenía pruebas que podría derrumbar la fe en el mundo, o que todos en el mundo se arrodillarán ante la iglesia. Allen tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

.

Era 1945. La horrible y peor de todas las guerras existentes hasta ese momento parecía no acabar nunca. Los aliados luchaban hasta sus últimas fuerzas, parados de la mejor manera que podían en el campo de batalla, mientras perdían hombres tras hombres. Pero entre las sombras planeaban e inventaban armas para, de una vez por todas, acabar con aquella cruel guerra. El bando Nazi, por otro lado, parecía estar dominando todo, estaba preparándose para dar golpes en Rusia. Parecía que el mundo, tarde o temprano caería en sus manos.

Allen Walker, escondida entre las sombras de la historia, desde hace poco más de medio siglo, veía cínicamente fascinada el cómo el mundo parecía transformarse en un caótico desierto de hambre y muerte. Allen, cuya conciencia había sido elevada fuera de sus simples morales humanas, pero con un corazón anhelante de los humanos, miraba despreocupadamente el conflicto, sabiendo que independientemente del bando, el mundo cambiaria para siempre.

Sin embargo, ella debía tener mucho cuidado también, sabía que los Nazis buscaban todos los medios para ganar la guerra, según un rumor, Hitler estaba volviéndose loco. No era de sorprender, al menos para Allen, puesto que las vidas humanas son lo suficientemente pesadas para aplastar la vida de aquellos quienes la tomaban.

Italia se había unido al vado de Hitler, contándole a los altos mandos de su existencia como Conde Milenario, para que pudieran atraparla. Una muchacha alvina con una estrella en la frente debía ser encontrada y capturada. Ella tendría el secreto para ganar la guerra. Allen aún se preguntaba porque los Nazis pensaban que ella estaría entre los judíos. No lograba entender cómo podían confundir la estrella de David con su pentagrama invertido. Humanos.

Allen caminaba por las calles de una ciudad alemana, usaba un vestido negro sin mangas, ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo, unos guantos hasta los codos, el vestido llegaba a las rodillas en una falda parecida a las de Road, con medias negras y zapatos a juego. Sentía que era una viuda visitando la tumba de su amado, pero en realidad, ella se sentía cómoda con los colores oscuros, tan parecidos a su viejo uniforme de exorcista. En sus manos, la sombrilla rosa que era Lero, quien nunca le había hablado desde que se convirtiera en el Conde, daba vueltas sin parar. Era una bizarra imagen. Entre su locura interna solo caminaba por las calles tarareando la canción de Road, aunque no había ningún conde buscando ningún corazón. Las mujeres salían corriendo, gritando por sus vidas, desesperadamente sujetadas a sus hijos, mientras los hombres que aún quedaban en la ciudad, por alguna razón habiendo escapado del ejército, gritaban sobre el ruido, tratando de hacer que la multitud evacuará. Según por lo que oía, un dirigible sobrevolaba sobre la ciudad, listo para cargarse las vidas que fueran necesarias.

Los largos cabellos de Allen se mecían violentamente por el viento nocturno, mientras la chica se preguntaba mentalmente si el anterior Conde, Mana/Adam, estaría contento de ver una guerra como esta. Sin duda miles de Akuma nacerían por la peor de las tragedias que era la guerra. Por razones como esas, Allen a veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor, simplemente, dejar a Mana enloquecer y destruir a la humanidad. Quizá eso sería lo que Dios quisiera, aunque ella desconocía lo que ese Dios quisiera, ni siquiera sabía si el Dios del que tanto hablaban los Noah sería el mismo que la religión profesaba era el único y verdadero. Bueno, ella no estaba interesada en la verdad. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propias tareas.

— ¡Alto allí! —escucho a un hombre gritar a sus espaldas, probablemente un soldado.

Aun jugueteando con su sombrilla le miro, con una sonrisa amable, Allen aun trataba de conservar desesperadamente su antigua personalidad, porque estaba segura de que enloquecería sin su máscara de Mana.

— No te muevas —volvió a gritar el soldado. Brillantes ojos azules y un atractivo rostro le daban la bienvenida hostil, a punta de una pistola, el rubio soldado era todo un ario— eh encontrado a la niña de las fotos.

Allen se disgustó un poco, no era su culpa no haber crecido en ese medio siglo. Ciertamente, como el jodido Kanda decía, ella era pequeña, pero no al punto de parecer una niña, ella media perfectos 1.64 cm, solo era dos cm más bajita que Lenalee, pero no parecía una niña. Ella era mayor que todos esos soldados. Vaya, quizá aún quedaba algo de su viejo corazón en la cascara que empezaba a formarse en el ser llamado Allen Walker.

La alvina alzo sus manos de manera inocente, con su silente sombrilla colgada de su codo.

— Avisen a la Gestapo, tenemos a la chica que buscaba la señorita Eckheart y el profesor Househoffer (***) —dijo el rubio que le apuntaba con el arma. Allen frunció el ceño, conocía a esas dos personas, aparentemente buscaban ganar la guerra mediante magia y armas de un mundo que no conocen. Ah, la Sociedad de Thule, humanos estúpidos con misticismos tontos. Si mal no recordaba, probablemente tenían en su poder algunos documentos que hablaban sobre la anterior guerra Santa. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse atrapar.

Así que evadió rápidamente al oficial, después de todo, ella tenía las suficientes habilidades para hacerlo. Al sellar a los Noah, los poderes de los otros 12 apóstoles residían en su interior, aunque ella prefería evitar usarlos, ya que los remanentes de las antiguas memorias parecían desear apoderarse de su conciencia. De todas formas, ella entreno durante muchos años de maneras casi inhumanas gracias a su maestro como para ser vencida por un simple humano.

Escapar entre la muchedumbre era algo sesillo para Allen, puesto que cuando aún estaba bajo el entrenamiento de Cross tuvo que buscar todas las maneras posibles de escapar de los prestamistas que querían sacar todo el dinero posible de ella.

Corrió por algunos escalones, dando vueltas en las esquinas, esquivando a la asustada gente, divirtiéndose un poco, ya que, en realidad, ella podía abrir una puerta en cualquier momento y escapar al arca. Pero era triste estar en un lugar blanco total y completamente sola.

Mientras corría, las sirenas y los gritos eran más que ensordecedores, pero ella siguió corriendo, la gente, al parecer, escapaba a las colinas lejanas. Un estruendo terrible y al mirar al cielo vio un rojo humeante. Se detuvo y miro al cielo, el dirigible había explotado en el aire y ahora caía peligrosamente sobra la ciudad, lejos de ella. Allen miro con pena, su aun humano corazón no podía evitar sentir tal pena por los humanos.

Nuevamente se dispuso a correr, cuando un disparo certero y silencioso a su nuca la mando al suelo. Ella no moriría por un ataque así, por la simple y sencilla razón que era inmortal. Solo la inocencia o algo de misma magnitud de poder podría herirla, pero la única inocencia que existía estaban en su interior, latiendo suavemente al ritmo de su corazón. Sin embargo, el que un disparo de un arma común no la lastimará de muerte, no quería decir que podía simplemente andar como si nada, la regeneración en ella era un poco lenta. Así que mientras esperaba los tortuosos segundos, escucho rápidos pasos a su alrededor. Gente vestida con enormes sacos rojos escarlatas de detalles dorados estaban a su alrededor, con papeles encantados impidiendo sus movimientos. Eran Crown, la organización secreta del Vaticano. Allen solo pudo maldecir, mientras sus movimientos eran impedidos por los poderosos hechizos de los enmascarados, atándola, quitándole la conciencia y aprisionándola.

.

Cuando despertó escuchaba un lejano ruido de máquinas. Sus plateados ojos se abrieron al mundo.

Estaba en una especie de construcción larga y circular, con pilares de estilo romano sosteniendo un piso circular alrededor de la estancia. En el techo, estaba dibujado lo que Allen le parecía un círculo mágico muy familiar.

Frente a ella estaba una mujer rubia de cabellos cortos, hablando rápidamente en alemán con un hombre cuyo bigote no envidiaría al de Hitler. Allen los reconoció por la información que había conseguido. Era el profesor Househoffer, uno de los principales pilares de la sociedad de Thule, y la mujer era Eckheart, una idealista que soñaba con descubrir Shambala y obtener las armas de ese mundo ficticio para ganar la guerra. Si Allen no hubiese conocido el arca y los Akuma probablemente pensaría que esa mujer estaba loca.

— Es un honor conocerle al fin, Condesa del Milenio —dijo la mujer cuando la vio despierta. Allen trato de moverse, pero estaba tan atada por los hechizos de Crown que apenas y podía parpadear—, oh por favor, no intente moverse mucho o podría lastimarse. En realidad, no esperaba que la mujer que tenía conocimientos milenarios y armas mortales fuera una niña de 14 años.

— Dos cosas —dijo Allen, zafándose de entre algunos papeles para liberar su boca—, la primera es: Conde del Milenio es el título, no se moleste en adaptarlo a mi género —dijo Allen cortésmente, pero en tono frio—, segundo, yo no soy una niña, para el caso, soy mayor que usted, y además, aparento 16 años —dijo tercamente.

La mujer le sonrió dulcemente, mientras el hombre a su lado miraba fascinado y horrorizado a partes iguales al supra humano ante él. En el lugar había algunos soldados, apuntándola con sus armas sofisticadas.

Allen tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué razón estaba con esa mujer y no de rodillas frente al Papa?

— No es mi intención tratarle con rudeza… Conde —dijo condescendientemente—, pero no puedo liberarla, usted tiene los conocimientos que harán a mi Fuhrer ganar esta guerra.

Allen solo quedo callada, sin deseos de intercambiar más palabras con la mujer. Las habilidades de Wisely eran algo que se le dificultaba usar, pero podía leer superficialmente lo que la mujer quería de ella.

— Leí los antiguos escritos de la Guerra Santa pasada. Es fascinante el saber que existe unas máquinas perfectas e indestructibles llamas Akuma, miss Walker —hablaba fascinada, como si pudiera estar frente a sus sueños a punto de volverse realidad. Allen quería vomitar, esa mujer no sabía nada de los horrores de loa Akuma, y hablaba como si solo fueran armas.

— Unas máquinas indestructibles que disparan un veneno que no deja ni cuerpos por tirar a las fosas, toda aquella basura podrá desaparecer sin dejar rastro del mundo. Leí que el clan de Noah buscaba la superioridad de la humanidad. Los supra humanos. ¡Nosotros, la raza aria! —Mientras volvía a hablar su voz aumentaba unas décimas de nivel, fascinada por el mundo que se construía a sus ojos—. Así que como la líder de la familia Noah tú debes querer lo mismo también, ¿no es así?, la superioridad humana, los únicos y verdaderos humanos. Eso es lo que mi Fuhrer desea, miss Walker. Un mundo ideal sin gusanos retorciéndose en el lodo…

Allen ya no la escuchaba, solo rememoraba la horrible guerra que fue la que le concedió la inmortalidad. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Lenalee. Aun podía sentir la sangre de Kanda salpicando su cara, o el cálido cuerpo de Lavi falleciendo entre sus brazos. Aun podía mirar las muertes de cada uno de sus amigos, y las palabras de Neah "Vive y se feliz, Allen… Lo siento…". Aun podía recordar a la Iglesia Católica dándole caza a los que participaran en la Guerra Santa, bajo la excusa de Herejes, solo para que no quedase evidencias de la terrible verdad que celosamente ocultaban con sangre.

La ira le invadió. No, no permitiría que ese infierno se desatará de nuevo. Ella viviría para siempre para evitarlo.

Los papeles mágicos a su alrededor quemaron su sello por el poder de la materia oscuro que ahora podía utilizar, bajo el nombre del primer apóstol.

La mujer miraba con fascinación el cómo Allen se liberaba de sus ataduras, solo para verla alejándose.

— ¡Disparen!, ¡que no escape! —ordeno a los soldados.

Allen solo podía correr entre la lluvia de balas. Era su momento de escapar usando una de las puertas del Arca, ya que aún no podía controlar la habilidad de teletransportación de Road. El sonido de las balas y los gritos desesperados de la mujer eran lo único que Allen podía escuchar mientras frente a ella se materializaba una puerta blanca, pero con bordes de piedra. No presto mucha atención, su único deber ahora era escapar e impedir que esa loca hiciera realidad sus retorcidas fantasías. Ella, como Conde del Milenio, no debía interactuar de esa forma con los humanos. Sin embargo, si Allen hubiese prestado más atención a su alrededor, hubiese visto el círculo mágico del techo brillar con una suave resplandor azul, y una puerta solida de madera materializarse sobre su traslucida puerta brillante del Arca.

.

Al cruzar a puerta, Allen esperaba encontrarse en las empedradas calles del arca, con sus cómodas casitas blancas decorándolas y al fondo encontrar la torreta principal, el núcleo de Arca. Pero estaba en un espacio blanco diferente al que acostumbraba.

Todo era blanco y parecía extenderse al infinito. No había nada, nada salvo una enorme puerta de piedra, con antiguos dibujos y antiguas palabras que Allen reconocía de algunos textos de la biblioteca del Arca. La puerta de piedra tenía unos pilares a su alrededor, unidos por un triángulo, como si fuera un dibujo en piedra de un templo griego. Mirando más de cerca, los pilares parecían estar tallados humanos, con expresiones angelicales y nobles, como los murales de las iglesias. En el triángulo podía ver el ojo de la divina providencia. En la puerta Allen podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un humano con una cara en paz, a su alrededor cientos de círculos mágicos con palabras en latín. Un sol enorme parecía atravesar al humano desde la mitad de su cuerpo, en la parte superior estaba la luna llena, sobre su cabeza. En medio, estaba la apacible cabeza del humano. Todos en conjunto, daban muchos significados. Y Allen no podía pensar en uno solo en ese mismo momento.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó, mirando absorta la puerta.

-¿Te gusta lo que vea?- una voz resonó a su espalda, al voltear no vio nada más que la blancura infinita, al volver su mirar hacia la puerta vio una forma humanoide, blanca, sin ningún rostro, salvo una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido Conde del Milenio. Eh estado esperando por conocerte desde que asumiste ese Rol- Allen miraba impresionada a esa voz, cuya voz parecía resonar directamente en sus oídos, una voz que había escuchado cuando asesino al anterior Conde y se quedó con su título.

-¿Qué eres? –dijo tajantemente, descubriendo que su voz sonaba también como distorsionada.

-¿Yo, dices?... Pues bien, soy el Mundo, también soy el Universo, Dios, el Todo, la Verdad, el Uno. Y además soy Tu- la sonrisa de la cosa esa era tan enorme que bien podría partir su cara, si a eso se le podía llamar cara, a la mitad.

Allen miro impresionada a la cosa. Y se hecho a reír poco después.

-Ya veo, era Dios- su voz resonaba inmensamente en el espacio en blanco-, pues es un placer conocerte- y con burla hizo una reverencia, tomando una parte de su falda, alzando al ritmo de la reverencia. Estaba frente a Dios, o lo que sea, ¿sería el mismo Dios que la había hecho luchar en ese guerra Santa?, ¿sería el Dios que los Noah alababan como el único?, ¿sería el Dios que Lenalee tanto odio?, no lo sabía, pero ella sabía lo muy blasfema que podía ser, especialmente desde que se convirtiera en el Conde del Milenio.

\- Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo una infinita vida que me espera y la nada de un lugar al cual regresar –le miro con odio. A ese Dios que le arrebato a Mana, a ese Dios que la hizo luchar, a ese Dios que le quito cada felicidad que tenía, a ese Dios que le quito a cada una de las personas que amaba, a ese Dios que la condeno ser inmortal cuando ella deseaba más que nada la muerte.

-Oh, ha pasado tiempo desde que un humano me mirará hacia abajo. Incluso si eres una existencia superior, casi perfecta, aun eres humana, y esas emociones humanas te impiden llegar a la Vedad. –dijo tentativamente Dios.

-No me interesa la Verdad, y tampoco me interesa Dios. Lo único que me interesa, es vivir mi eternidad en paz.

Estaba por darse la vuelta e intentar convocar las puertas del Arca y regresar al mundo humano, porque claramente, sea donde estuviera, no era el mundo real. Sin embargo, la inocencia en su interior palpito dolorosamente, mandándola a arrodillarse, aun frente a Dios.

-Bueno, incluso tu existencia no está exenta de ser humana. Pero yo sé lo que deseas, humana llamada Allen Walker, y que sin embargo ahora es Eva (****). Deseas a tus seres queridos a seres queridos a tu lado. Entonces, yo te puedo los puedo regresar.

-Imposible –dijo rotundamente-, los muertos no regresan a la vida -y eso era algo que ella sabía bien. Las personas muertas no regresaban.

Pero Dios frente a ella sonrió de una forma, francamente escalofriante.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y un enorme ojo grisáceo apareció justo en medio de la puerta. Unas manos negras salieron de ella. Tomándola rápidamente de sus brazos, torso y piernas, jalándola hacia dentro.

Ella trato de zafarse, pero parecía ser en vano. Esas cosas eran increíblemente fuertes. Mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, Dios decía algo, pero ella no podía enfocar su mente y entender lo que le decía, solo echaba en falta a Lero, que se habría perdido en la emboscada de los Crown.

-¡Suéltame! –grito, pero mientras más se resistía más manos aparecían a tomarla para jalarla hacia dentro de aquella puerta.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con el trato, oh glorioso Conde Milenario? –dijo Dios, con su enorme sonrisa cruzando toda su faz (?).

Allen miro angustiada a la cosa eso, mientras miraba como un corazón (*5) rojo y palpitante se materializaba en las manos de esa cosa. Sintiendo un vacío en su pecho y escupiendo repentinamente sangre. Ese era su…

-¡ARGHHHH! –grito desesperada, finalmente siendo absorbida por la puerta, mirando como aquel cruel Dios al que tanto había maldecido se quedaba con su corazón.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho, puesto que ahora estaba en un infinito vórtice de oscuridad que luego procedía a la luz. Las manos negras rasguñaban su cuerpo, parecía como si lo fueran a disolver, y a sus ojos podía ver cientos de imágenes con todo conocimiento en ellas, entrando en su cabeza.

— ¡Detente!, ¡MI CABEZA VA A EXPLOTAR! —la sensación que atravesaba era peor que la que experimento al volverse el Conde, cientos de veces peor. Sentía como el conocimiento se empalmaba en su cabeza mientras cada una de las partes de su cuerpo parecía desollarse y sanar rápidamente.

— ¡DETENTE! —gritó más fuertemente, y frente a ella estaba una luz, y podía ver las siluetas de las persona que más quería— Todos… lo siento… —dijo con un susurro, antes de que la luz la cegará y todo se volviera negro.

•°*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ. •°*"˜˜"*°•

— Hermano, ¿estás seguro de que Lior está por aquí? —la suave y amable voz provenía de una enorme armadura, que caminaba con dificultad por un desierto que se extendía infinitamente hasta donde alcanzara la vista.

— ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que si, Al? —quien le respondía era un joven muchacho, de al menos 15 años de baja estatura. Su cabello rubio era largo, por media espalda, sujeto en una trenza baja. Sus dorados ojos parecían estar cansados, su piel clara perlada por el sudor. Usaba un abrigo rojo con una extraña marca en la parte trasera, justo en la espalda. La Cruz de Flamel.

La persona en la armadura miraba desconfiado a su hermano mayor. Él era tan terco que incluso al perderse no lo admitiría nunca. Si tan solo su hermano no fuera tan temperamental, hubiesen podido viajar junto a la caravana que iba al pueblo de Lior, si tan solo controlase su temperamento no habría lanzado la brújula a la cara del que le llamo enano. Y es que su hermano mayor, Ed, no soportaba que nadie hablase de su estatura.

Ambos hermanos caminaban lentamente bajo el infernal sol del desierto. Edward Elric de 15 años, y su hermano menor, Alphonse Elric de 14 años. Ambos alquimistas estaban en busca de la mítica, piedra filosofal. Ambos habían perdido algo muy importante y la necesitaban desesperadamente para recuperar ese algo.

Edward miraba malhumorado la nada del desierto, si tan solo hubiese algo que comer…

Repentinamente sintió tropezarse con algo y cayo de cara a la caliente arena.

— ¡Que Dolor! —se quejó, sintiendo su cara arder.

— ¡Hermano!, ¿estás bien?, deberías fijarte mejor por donde vas —dijo preocupado e menor de los hermanos, soportando las ganas de ayudar a su hermano a levantarse, como habían caminado por horas en el desierto, su armadura debía estar increíblemente caliente.

El susodicho rubio se froto la cara con una de sus enguantadas manos. —No es mi culpa tropecé con esta… ¡chica! —al mirar al lugar donde había tropezado encontró una desmayada muchacha, pálida como el papel, desprovista de color en su pelo o piel, vestida de negro.

— ¡Eso no…! —empezó el menor, solo para ver que, efectivamente, enterrada entre la arena, estaba una joven muchacha, quizá de la edad de ellos— ¡Es una muchacha!

Ambos hermanos, impresionados, empezaron a escarbar entre la arena, desesperadamente tratando de sacar a la chica blanca de allí, temiendo que fuera tarde y estuviera muerta.

Cuando la tuvieron fuera de su tumba parcial, Edward la tomo entre sus brazos, estaba incomprensiblemente fría, pero estaba respirando, podía sentir su pulso. Suspiro aliviado.

Tenían que encontrar el pueblo de Lior y tratar a esa chica, o de lo contrario moriría.

.

Allen despertaba, podía ver arena a su alrededor, levemente recordó Martel, también se había desmayado y Kanda la había cargado por una parte del camino. Qué raro, ¿por qué sentía estar moviéndose cuando ella no estaba usando sus piernas?

Al acomodarse miro que estaba una rubia cabellera a su cara, una persona la estaba cargando.

— ¡Ah!, ya ha despertado hermano —escucho una voz hueca a su lado.

Sin embargo, el mareo la volvió a arrastrar a la inconciencia. Que extraño. Por un segundo se figuró ver un alma junto a una pieza de metal.

Y sin escuchar los chillidos de ambos hermanos, Allen Walker, el Conde del Milenio, Eva, volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Bueno, no sabemos muy bien qué hay del Mana que viajo con Allen y el Mana que, aparentemente, es el Conde del Milenio, y si ambos son el mismo o entidades separadas. Con la aparición del Apócrifo y las extrañas palabras de Cross de "debí notar el error antes", para este fic manejare la teoría de los dos Manas. No sé si alguien más tiene tal teoría, pero yo la manejo así. El Corazón de la Inocencia necesitaba a un candidato que estuviera más entregado y desesperadamente unido a la inocencia para hacerlo su compatible. Entonces prepararon al falso Mana para que pusiera a Allen en el camino que necesitaban, y Apócrifo solo manejo los recuerdos, puede ser tanto los de Allen como los de Cross. Quizá, más adelante en este fic, maneje la un poco más mi teoría del final random de la serie. Porque con Hoshino-sensei vamos a paso de hormiga ;m;
> 
> (**) Sobre las inocencias, se supone que hay 109 inocencias, de las cuales, varias fueron destruidas por el Conde y los Noah. Tomando en cuenta esto, decidí dejarlo en 70 restantes. Porque, si mal no recuerdo, antes de los eventos del Arca ya habían matado a todos los demás exorcistas salvo el elenco principal, destruyendo las inocencias de estos, además, Hevlaska tenía resguardas lo que a mi parecer eran más de 30. Sumando las escondidas, yo diría que poco más de 70 es un buen número de inocencias restante.
> 
> (***) S i estos nombres no les suenan, yo les recomiendo volver a ver FMA Conquistador de Shambala.
> 
> (****) Así como El conde del milenio, Mana, es llamado Adam, me imagino que si Allen siendo mujer, fuera el nuevo Conde, sería Eva, la compañera de Adam.
> 
> (*5) Wow, hace mucho no hacia tanta anotaciones en un solo cap. Bueno, como bien sabemos, la jodida Verdad se lleva algo muy valioso para los protagonistas que cruzan a su territorio. A Al le quito su cuerpo, porque ansiaba tanto el calor de su madre, quedando atrapado en un cuerpo que no volvería a sentir calor. Edward quería seguir viviendo de la manera en que lo había hecho y perdió una de las piernas que lo sostenían y al único familiar que le quedaba. Izumi que deseaba tener de vuelta a su bebe, le fueron arrebatados los órganos necesarios para volver a concebir y Roy que miraba un esplendoroso futuro para su país perdió la vista y nunca podrá ver el país que se forme. Para Allen fue difícil decidir que sería algo valioso, tomando en cuenta que ahora es inmortal y sus seres queridos ya han fallecido. Al principio pensé en su humanidad, pero estoy segura que la perdió en el momento en que se volvió el Conde Milenario, incapaz de morir. Por lo que extraje su corazón. Sería irónico que el corazón que tanto buscaban le fuera arrebatado cuando al fin lo tuviera. Después de todo, El "corazón" se preocupaba por Allen. Más delante de la historia veremos más a fondo que implica esto, ya que pienso que aunque Allen no pierda sus emociones tal cual, puesto que estas no están en el corazón lol, aun así sería como perder lo último que ella consideraba la hacía human. Y como mencione. Allen es inmortal, vivir sin corazón es normal en ello lol.
> 
> Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que alguien lo leerá XD, y si ese es el caso, espero le gustará. Realmente me gusta la idea que tengo para este fic. Se las contaré. Ciertamente será una especie de Re-telling de FMA, incluyendo a Allen en la mezcla. Pero este fic juntará ambas versiones de FMA, kufufu, tanto la del 2003 como la de Brotherhood. Ya tengo bien planeado el final. Así que veremos a Allen convivir con los hermanos Elric ientras tratan de descubrir y detener las intenciones de Father y Dante :3
> 
> Asi que si quieren aportar ideas, soy todo oídos.
> 
> Sobre la puerta de la verdad. Cada humano que hace la transmutación humana ve una versión diferente de la puerta. Quiza más adelante explique lo que significa la puerta de Allen. Pero fue difícil decidirse, supongo porque no conozco mucho de filósofos alquimistas. Pero descuiden, prometo investigar muy al fondo.
> 
> Pues bien, creo que eso será todo. Este fic será claramente Edllen (o, suena tan bonito la pairing), la razón es simple, y la dejaré para que la analicen, quiza y descubran lo que planeo para el fic (si es que alguien lee esto ;m;)
> 
> "La Luna representa lo femenino. El Sol representa lo masculino. Cuando ambos se juntan, crean el ser perfeto". Esta primicia fue la que me dio la idea de hacer el fic, y la que me orillo a hacer de Allen una chica.
> 
> En fin, sin más que agregar, ojala alguien lea esto y me deje algun review. Eso me haría muy feliz!
> 
> Ahora si. Bye bye!


End file.
